epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark Cyan/CyGIR Rap Battles 14: Carrie White vs Jeff The Killer
Hello, everyone. And welcome to CyGIR Rap Battles! It's time for the CyGIR Hallowe'en Special! Prepare to get spooped! This battle features the Stephen King horror icon Carrie versus the famous Creepypasta Jeff The Killer in a battle of bullied teenagers who then develop superpowers, go mad and start killing people. Enjoy! Beat: Brick Wall 'The Battle' ''' Carrie White' ''(starts at 0:11) Ahem, Oh Holy Son….. Mother used to say “Don’t knock on Wood” You must view me a harlot…. But keep in mind; I actually tried learning lessons from my Margaret! This Deviant demon’s a sinful slut’s target; and even though I am a Whore; I’ve been to Bible Study! Second Commandant: Worship no False Edge-Lords! S-see? I’m devoted! Purging hooded dandy’s who get Randy from their k-killing sprees! And I’ll smite him with a fiery hair dye if he even t-tries to reach for that thing of bleach! There’s no easy way out of facing King’s Prom Queen; but why’s Junior Joker so serious? Cause Carrie’s Clubbing sheds more blood than a freshly fucked Virgin Mary: Period. 'Jeff The Killer' (starts at 0:35) The figure that comes knocking in the night versus the doormat? No wonder your author threw his first manuscript in the trash! You’re a Psycho right down to the mommy issues and the bloody shower scene! We didn’t need another shit horror story with a shittier reboot as its legacy! I never took shit from bullies. When they pushed, I pushed back Didn’t take a bucket of pig’s blood to make me snap and counterattack No telekinetic tremors could match the shiver I send down my victim’s spines The Shadow never Exploded. It’s been right behind you the whole time! 'Carrie White' (starts at 0:59) I have spent too long living in fear to be afraid of a Creepypasta abomination, Following a ‘Jeff Formula’ of which I was the original iteration! A puppet and a proxy, who doesn’t even have the balls to face his stalker, Jane You have been third degree burned and I admit I’m red-handed; Cain 'Jeff The Killer' (starts at 1:11) Ha! Those overactive hormones are exactly why this bitch feels all alone! Your lives some twisted sadistic Frozen shit. Want my advice? Just let it go And plug up that fucking whore mouth too! The bullshits starting to leak….. Why don’t you put those dirty pillows of yours to use; and GO TO SLEEP! (The beat rather violently and abruptly cuts out as a familiar tune kicks in. The voice of one Dr. Loomis begins to echo as the beat slowly ramps up in intensity. During this we see a shadowy figure approach both an abandoned high school and a deserted bus stop, switching occasionally to the shape’s point of view. Right before the beat drops, we see him stab violently downward towards the backs of the two opponents with a knife to reveal Michael Myers, now standing in front of his house in Haddonfield) 'Michael Myers' (new beat starts at 0:27) Pleasance shivers at my presence: chilling as a crisp October night There’s two more horny teens in my line of sight: They’ll be Dead by Daylight Interruptions from my knife cause guts to fly; So White’d be right to start a prayer Since Jeffrey’s’ getting fucked like a yaoi tale: You’re all entitled to one good scare Bringing the suspense when I Resurrect and once again off an Internet bastard Fact: No matter how rapidly this pale kid tries to rap, I walk faster Unholy Mackerel; Get the H20! He’s flopping like he’s brain dead I’ve sufficiently kicked the shit out of this Sissy; so let’s move onto Spacek Your telekinesis is beyond any measure; an all mighty powerful witch But come confrontation and this wallflower cowers: Prom Season of the Little Bitch Tried going out like a martyr after you crucified your appalling momma But if you’re looking for sympathy from me; you can talk to De Palma So flex your trauma; but like the town of this Maine Character, my face is vacant Quit crying. Get out of your Bind and just move out of your mother’s basement An Unrelenting force; representing man’s violent potential since age six Epitaph: Jeff x Carrie; the Shape’s wrath put the slash back in slash fic WHO WON? Carrie White Jeff The Killer Michael Myers Category:Blog posts